To Me
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Sekarang, perasaan kakak udah jelas?" - Kim Shihyun. Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun. KimBros. Warn : Boys Love, Bahasa Semi-Baku. DLDR.


**To** **Me** © **Sweatpanda**

Kim Yongguk X Kim Shihyun

.

Yongguk menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika matanya menatap jam dinding yang jarum panjangnya terus berputar. Ini hari libur, dan Yongguk sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk keluar dari rumahnya bahkan untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Pemuda tampan dengan raut wajah datar itu memang sangat tidak mau keluar dari rumahnya jika tidak ada hal-hal yang penting. Abaikan jika itu kuliah.

 **Ting**!

Yongguk melirik malas pada ponselnya yang berbunyi pertanda ada line masuk. Dengan malas, Yongguk meraih ponselnya dan membaca line dari Id **Shihyun Kim** itu **.**

 **Shihyun Kim**

 **'** Hai kak Yongguk **!** Aku Kim Shihyun, anak baru di klub vocal. **'**

Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya begitu membaca pesan dari seseorang bernama Shihyun itu. Yongguk sadar, sepertinya dia tidak pernah mendengar bahkan bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kim Shihyun ini, jadi, bagaimana si Shihyun ini bisa mendapatkan id linenya? Pasti salah satu temannya yang menyebarkannya.

 **Jin Longguo**

'Dari mana kau mendapatkan id ku? Dan, bagaimana kau tahu jika aku ini Yongguk?'

 **Shihyun Kim**

'Sepertinya aku mengganggu kakak ya? Dan, apa bener kakak enggak ingat aku?'

Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya begitu orang bernama Shihyun itu malah berbalik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya? Dasar aneh.

 **Jin Longguo**

'Bener, aku nggak pernah tahu seseorang bernama Shihyun di kampus.'

 **Shihyun Kim**

'Jadi kakak udah ngelupain aku? Aku Shihyun, adik kelas kakak yang dulu deket banget.'

Yongguk membulatkan matanya begitu membaca membaca pesan dari orang yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak temui itu.

 **Jin Longguo**

'Kau Shihyun yang itu?'

 **Shihyun Kim**

'Yep! Ini aku, Shihyun.'

 **Jin Longguo**

'Kau pasti bercanda!'

 **Shihyun Kim**

'Aku serius! Kalau kakak enggak percaya, satu jam lagi temui aku di cafe xxx'

Yongguk menimang sebentar sebelum membalas chat dari seseorang yang mengaku Shihyun itu. Melirik Tolbi yang berjalan ke arahnya, Yongguk lantas memantapkan dirinya sebelum mengetik balasan.

 **Jin Longguo**

'Baiklah.'

 **.**

 **.**

Yongguk melirik jam tangannya begitu ia merasa sudah terlalu lama duduk di kursi cafe yang mana menjadi tempat janjiannya bersama Shihyun itu. Yongguk mendesah pelan, ia lantas membuka lockscreen ponselnya dan tak menemukan notifikasi apapun dari Shihyun. Yongguk mengutuk dirinya yang mudah saja percaya pada orang asing hanya karena orang itu mengaku sebagai Shihyun.

' **Sungguh** **bodoh.'** Umpat Yongguk dalam hati seraya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Yongguk duduk di dekat jendela, ngomong-ngomong.

 **"** Kak Yongguk!"

Yongguk menolehkan kepalanya begitu suara seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia dengar kembali terdengar di gendang telinganya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kirinya, mata Yongguk membulat mengetahui orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya ternyata benar-benar Shihyun. Adik kelasnya di tingkat sekolah menengah atas yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Shihyun tersenyum lebar, ia lantas berjalan mendekat pada Yongguk yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya namun masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang kaget. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Shihyun pun memeluk Yongguk dengan erat. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku kangen kakak," bisik Shihyun seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yongguk.

Yongguk mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah memahami hal yang baru saja terjadi, Yongguk menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Membalas pelukan Shihyun dan juga ikut berbisik, "Aku juga kangen kamu."

Shihyun mendongak, menatap wajah Yongguk sebelum mencubit perut yang lebih tua.

"Aww!" Yongguk berteriak menahan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh cubitan Shihyun. Shihyun hanya mendengus kesal sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kursi di belakang Yongguk.

"Kakak bohong kalau kakak bilang 'kakak juga kangen kamu'," Shihyun berujar pelan, kepalanya menunduk, tak mau menatap Yongguk yang berada tepat di seberangnya. "Kenapa kamu bilang kakak bohong?" Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Habisnya kakak pindah enggak bilang-bilang. Nomor telfon ganti, Id Line ganti, dan yang lain juga ganti tapi kakak sama sekali enggak ngabarin aku. Kakak jahat tahu nggak!" Shihyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan wajahnya yang memerah menahan marah pun kini berhadapan dengan wajah Yongguk yang masih terlihat bingung dan datar.

"Kakak diem berarti yang aku bilang bener ya? Kakak itu enggak beneran kangen sama aku 'kan? Kakak ngebohongin aku iya 'kan? Kakak sengaja 'kan ninggalin aku tanpa kabar?" Kini, bukan hanya wajah Shihyun saja yang memerah, tapi juga matanya. Sangat jelas, jika Shihyun menahan air mata yang ingin ia tumpahkan sedari tadi.

Yongguk menggeleng, ia lantas meraih sebelah tangan Shihyun yang lalu ia genggam erat.

"Kamu jangan salah paham dulu, kakak bisa jelasin," ujar Yongguk pelan. Shihyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Yongguk pun tersenyum kecil dan meneruskan ucapannya, "Dengar Shihyun, apa yang selama ini terjadi, itu bukan sepenuhnya kemauan kakak. Kakak pindah ke sini karena ayah kakak yang dipindah tugasin. Dan tentang masalah nomor telfon dan akun yang ganti, itu karena handphone kakak yang ketinggalan di bandara waktu mau berangkat. Kakak juga lupa nomor kamu dan nama akun kamu yang dulu itu karena terlalu ribet namanya," jelas Yongguk panjang lebar sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Shihyun membulatkan mulutnya begitu mendengar penjelasan Yongguk. "Kan waktu itu kakak yang buat namanya, masa iya kakak lupain juga?!" Shihyun rupanya masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Yongguk.

"Tapi waktu itu kakak 'kan lagi panik karena handphone kakak tiba-tiba hilang. Jadi ya begitu, memori kakak kayak ke riset semuanya, Shihyun. Enggak ada yang kakak inget selain handphone kakak dan kamu."

Wajah Shihyun tiba-tiba memerah begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Yongguk. Namun sebisa mungkin, Shihyun tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Yongguk. Kejelasan alasan kepergian Yongguk lah yang lebih penting untungnya sekarang.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa kakak enggak tanya ibu kakak aja? Kan waktu itu ibu kakak udah punya nomor telfon aku."

Yongguk skakmat. Ia hanya bisa mengusap belakang lehernya sekarang, sementara Shihyun di depannya, sudah menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Tuh 'kan bener. Kakak mau ngehindar dari aku 'kan?"

Mata Shihyun kembali memerah, kini sudah ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Membuat Yongguk yang melihatnya sontak terkejut.

"Kak Yongguk, ngomong dong!"

 **Tes**

Satu tetes air mata berhasil turun dari mata Shihyun. Shihyun kembali menunduk, menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Yongguk untuk menutupi kedua wajahnya.

"Iya, kakak ngaku, kakak emang mau ngehindar dari kamu, dulu.." Yongguk mendesah pelan, dapat ia dengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Shihyun. "Mau tahu alasannya? Itu karena kakak enggak yakin sama perasaan kakak ke kamu. Atau mungkin belum. Dulu kita sering banget dipasang-pasangin sama temen-temen kita, waktu itu kakak emang nganggepnya santai. Tapi semakin lama, kakak ngerasa ada yang beda, Shihyun. Dan kakak enggak mau ngerusak persahabatan kita karena cuma perasaan nggak jelas kakak," Yongguk memijit pangkal hidungnya setelah mengatakan alasan sebenarnya ia meninggalkan Shihyun di China dulu.

Shihyun tertegun, ia membuka kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan Yongguk yang kini menatap ke bawah. Memperhatikan lantai cafe yang berwarna putih dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

"Sekarang, perasaan kakak udah jelas?" Shihyun bertanya dengan suara serak seraya menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. Yongguk mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu tatap dengan Shihyun yang kini menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Yongguk balas tersenyum, ia pun mengangguk mantap sebelum menjawab, "Sudah."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Shihyun-ah."

Yongguk menatap mata dalam Shihyun ketika mengatakan hal itu. Hati Shihyun berdesir, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika matanya membalas tatapan Yongguk.

"Aku juga cinta kak Yongguk. Tapi, kenapa kakak baru bilang sekarang?"

"Karena kakak baru berani. Maaf ya, Shihyun.."

Yongguk kembali menggenggam tangan Shihyun yang juga dibalas oleh sang pemilik. Tak lupa, Shihyun memperlebar senyumnya.

"Enggak papa kok kak, yang penting, sekarang kita udah sama-sama tahu tentang perasaan kita masing-masing."

Yongguk menghembuskan nafas lega, ia pun mencium punggung tangan Shihyun dan kembali bertanya, "Kamu mau 'kan, jadi pacar aku?"

Wajah Shihyun kembali memerah. Dan jangan lupakan, kini di perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang membuatnya merasa geli karena perlakuan Yongguk.

Shihyun mengangguk pelan, "Mau lah kak. Aku jauh-jauh ke sini 'kan karena nyusul kakak. Ya kali, aku lepasin kakak lagi," ujar Shihyun dengan polos dan seraya tersenyum lebar.

Yongguk tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Shihyun. "Bener juga, kamu udah berapa lama di Seoul?" Tanya Yongguk dengan wajah penasaran, tangannya bermain-main dengan jemari tangan Shihyun yang masih dalam genggamannya.

Shihyun nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi, "Kira-kira empat bulan. Habis lulus sekolah aku langsung ke sini buat cari kakak."

"Terus tahu dari mana kakak di Seoul?"

"Dari kak Jungjung. Kak Yongguk enggak lupa 'kan, kalau dia kakak sepupu aku?"

Yongguk menepuk dahinya, Yongguk lupa, jika Jungjung atau yang bernama asli Zhu Zhengting adalah kakak sepupunya Shihyun. Jungjung adalah teman satu jurusannya dan cukup dekat dengannya, pastilah, Jungjung yang memberikan Id Line terbarunya pada Shihyun. Dan mungkin juga berita-berita terkait dirinya yang lain.

"Kak, aku haus. Pesen minum ya?" Shihyun menggoyangkan tangan Yongguk yang membuat Yongguk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya, kakak juga haus."

Shihyun pun melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan. Seorang pemuda menghampiri meja keduanya, pemuda bername tag Kim Donghan itu membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "Mau pesan apa?"

Shihyun nampak berpikir, sementara Yongguk hanya memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan wajah manis yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Kira-kira satu tahun lebih mereka berdua tak berjumpa karena alasan konyol yang dimiliki Yongguk. Namun Yongguk sekarang bersyukur, jika pemuda manis di hadapannya ini, sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Dan Yongguk pun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka yang dibalas senyum lebar oleh Shihyun setelah mengatakan pesanan mereka pada Donghan. Di dalam hatinya, Yongguk berjanji, ia akan menjaga pemuda manis di hadapannya ini sepenuh jiwa raganya. Tak akan membuat Shihyun menangis apalagi karena dirinya, dan akan selalu membuat Shihyun tertawa dan tersenyum berkat dirinya. Yongguk berjanji dalam hati.

"Oh iya kak, gimana kabar Tolbi?"

Sial! Yongguk lupa belum memberi makan siang pada Tolbi.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

A/N

1.) Ini adalah pesanan dari **3hyunforlove** (guest), jadi spesial buat kamu. Dan semoga para **Kim** **Bros** **shipper** juga suka.

2.) Dan maaf juga kalau ini ga ada manis"nya kaya apa yg kamu minta. Jiwa fluffku sedang jalan" soalnya /alasan.

3.) Ku lagi belajar nulis semi-baku, jadi kalo ini aneh, mohon maklumi /bow.

4.) Ku masih open request ff, tapi jangan harap aku update/publish ff cepat. Karena aku masih rada sibuk. Belum lagi ide yg kadang ngilang. Jadi, harap maklum ya!

See you in next ff!

 **Panda**


End file.
